Nephi, Utah
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1443793 |website = |footnotes = }} Nephi is a city in Juab County, Utah, United States. It is part of the Provo–Orem, Utah Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 4,733 at the 2000 census. It is the county seat of Juab County. It was settled by Mormon pioneer George Washington Bradley in 1851, and is the principal city in Juab Valley, an agricultural area. Nephi was named after Nephi, son of Lehi from the Book of Mormon. George Washington Bradley was also probate judge of Juab County for 6 years. Geography and climate According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 4.2 square miles (10.8 km²), all of it land. |date=May 2013 }} Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,733 people, 1,430 households, and 1,149 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,133.8 people per square mile (438.2/km²). There were 1,552 housing units at an average density of 371.8 per square mile (143.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.98% White, 0.11% African American, 0.63% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.97% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.45% of the population. There were 1,430 households out of which 50.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 71.1% were married couples living together, 6.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.6% were non-families. 18.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.24 and the average family size was 3.72. In the city the population was spread out with 37.8% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 25.4% from 25 to 44, 16.9% from 45 to 64, and 10.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 101.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $38,918, and the median income for a family was $43,327. Males had a median income of $34,792 versus $21,027 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,154. About 7.5% of families and 10.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.7% of those under age 18 and 18.2% of those age 65 or over. Famous people * Brandon Flowers, of The Killers lived in Nephi from age 8 until his junior year in Juab High School. * Martin Woolf, Member of the Legislative Assembly of Alberta (1912–1921) was born in Nephi. * Marjorie Hinckley, late wife of former LDS Church President Gordon B. Hinckley, was born in Nephi. * Roger Boisjoly, the aerospace engineer who predicted the Challenger disaster, was a resident of Nephi for many years and died there. References External links * Official website Category:Cities in Utah Category:County seats in Utah Category:Cities in Juab County, Utah Category:Provo–Orem metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1851